How They've Found Out
by The Red Spiral
Summary: Sequel to Why They're Late. Sakura and Team 8 are getting suspicious of Naruto and Kurenai are having an affair.So They set to solve the mystery. Rated T for certain words with suggestive meanings.


**This is a ****sequel for 'Why They're Late' **

**To let you know, this story had been editted to fix the mistakes that was written in this story, also with some extras I put into the story.**

**Start!**

**How They've Found Out**

Naruto was just feeling really good right now, walking onto the streets confidently. Why? Because there's no missions today and the Jounin senseis and the Genins can have a break today, ordered by the Godaime Hokage herself! Plus, he can spend more time with his girlfriend, in secret, away from prying eyes. He still remembered about the last nights session...that thought just made him blush as he remembers it. But didn't feel like thinking about it now. Tsunade just announced that he should live in a new home, instead of that trashy apartment that he calls home. Thus, he went to his 'Trashy Apartment', where his secret girlfriend awaits.

As for Naruto's and Kurenai's teams. They were having some sort of meeting in the training grounds, of course, not Sakura letting Kakashi and Naruto know, and Team Eight not letting their sensei know, because Kiba the Dog Boy, insisted it.

They were talking about many things, well...to be more accurate. Their topic is about Naruto, and why he is late for every training.

"So, you mean to tell me that Naruto is late for every training?" Kiba asked.

"Yes." Sakura replied.

"It has been going on for about fifteen days?" Kiba asked again.

"Yes."

"Do you know what's holding him up?" He asked once again.

"NO!" She snapped at him, causing him to back away. "Alright! Sheesh, you didn't have to yell at me" Kiba said with hints of irritation in his tone as he decided to pet Akamaru, the big dog. Sakura ignored his tone as her eyes trailed onto the Hyuuga heiress and the ever silent Aburame. "Soooo, you two gonna join us find out why Naruto's late for every training?" Sakura asked the two. "A-al-alright" Hinata Hyuuga squeaked in response that Sakura had barely heard her, Shino just gave a silent nod. She was about to say something until Kiba beat her to it. "Hey, Kurenai-sensei has been also strangely late like Naruto" That stopped Sakura cold, as she asked a question. "W-when?" "About fifteen days ago." There was a long silence until Kiba said something. "Hey ummmm...Do you think that Kurenai-sensei... ...and Naruto... ...are ... ... ...together?" That thought made Sakura almost choke on her saliva, and Hinata almost fainted at the thought of her Naruto-kun and Kurenai-sensei being together. Shino remained as stoic as always, if somebody looked beyond his collar, you would see his mouth twitching at that thought. Yet they are curious if that is true, and Hinata was hoping that was not true.

"Those two are always late at the same time, right?" Kiba's statement only served to encourage them to find out if this is true or not. Sakura felt like she wanted to pound Naruto with her powerful iron fists when she finds that he and Kurenai are together, yet she doesn't know why. Hinata felt like she wanted to pound her sensei if this is true, but dismissed it as if it was wrong. Shino? Well, his bugs are telling him to find out if this is true or not, yet he's curious about it, but that jacket hid his expressions and kept his face as stoic as always. There was a long silence between those four as a wind blew past them. The pink haired girl decided to break this uncomfortable silence.

"So, ummmm...wanna check it out if this is true or not?" Sakura asked, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino thought about, and all nodded in response as Akamaru barked in agreement. "Good, I heard Naruto has a new apartment, wanna follow him to know?" Kiba just said "Yeah." as Akamaru barked in agreement yet again. Hinata and Shino just nodded in response. After that, they took off to search for Naruto, with Hinata secretly eager to do her favourite activity, her favourite 'Naruto-Stalking Day' activity.

Well, what she doesn't know is his 'Nightly Activities', she's about to find out in this cruel and fateful day.

Naruto was walking onto the streets again after he informed his girlfriend that he was going to live in a new house and gave her the address where his house is located. He had already packed his clothes into the blue bag that he was carrying with his right hand, he was walking calmly onto the streets, ignoring the glares that was directed at him by the villagers, the villagers hadn't changed. Even after he came back from his three year training with Ero-Sennin, what kind of a village is this anyway? People that hate Jinchuurikis? Naruto sighed as he strolled along his path. He certainly didn't blame them for treating him that way.

What he was unaware of was that some certain group were watching his every movements and behaviour.

The gang have managed to find Naruto, who was walking on the streets of Konoha, they began to follow him to solve the mystery of why he's so late than Kakashi. Sakura was nervous yet excited to find out about what's making Naruto so late, the tardiness that could rival Kakashi sensei's tardiness. She just sighed at that thought. One tardy sensei was enough, but a tardy teammate just crossed the line, first she would solve this mystery, then beat him up, and make him promise her that he would never be late for every team meeting. For Kiba, he was just curious to find what Naruto was doing for fifteen days. For Hinata, she never thought that she would share her favourite activity with a couple of friends, yet excited to do her favourite activity, maybe what Kiba said wasn't true, why would Naruto-kun be involved with Kurenai-sensei? Wasn't she a bit too old for him? Maybe some day, she would confess her love for him and make him all hers. She would kiss him and say "I love you" and start uhhhh... 'Making out' with him as people put it, and then, they can make love in his apartment. She nearly squealed at that thought, unfortunately, her three, or four friends, Akamaru included, heard her and that caused them to look at her strangely. She grew uncomfortable at their stares and said a meek "Sorry." which came out more of a squeak than a low tone. Shino remained impassive, but he's curious, just able to conceal his emotions better.

They just continued to follow the blonde, blue eyed shinobi as he walked towards his new house, remaining completely oblivious to the four that was following him.

Of course, he never knew that two extra people were also following him, remaining undetected by the four Konoha shinobi, they also used the scent cover on themselves to keep Akamaru from smelling their scent, so they can stealthily proceed with their mission.

"Can you tell me why we're doing this again?" Came Kisame's questioning tone. He has been told by his partner to follow that demon container, He forgot about the reason why they're following that blonde brat. They didn't need to worry about the Konoha Anbu because they were nearing a forest, but still inside the great walls of Konoha. If they are caught, they're going to have to force their way out of Konoha and use a different tactic to approach the demon container. "We are searching for his weaknesses." Came Itachi's voice in a tone that meant 'No questioning my answers'. Kisame got that quickly and decided it was wise not to question his answer . Of course, that doesn't explain why Kisame has two binoculars in his hands. "Why do we need these, anyway?" Kisame asked. "You'll see." Answered Itachi. Kisame just muttered under his breath about secretive weasels, Itachi just ignored the demon shark as they trailed the blonde Jinchuuriki very stealthily.

Back with Naruto, he remained very unaware of the people that was following him. He strolled on the dirty road as the sunlight shined through the branches and leaves, birds could be heard chirping as the winds could be heard and with the trees and leaves rusling reached his ears. Each step he took, he could hear them tap on the ground. Suddenly, Naruto's muscles tightened as he marched along. Naruto felt like he was being watched and followed, feeling that many eyes on him, got him cautious. Like how Jiraiya told him while on the road. "When you feel like you're being watched, keep walking, but stay on guard and be cautious. You wouldn't know when the enemy strikes." Honestly, they hadn't made any movement to strike at him at all, they all just seemed to watch his every movement. Calculating of how he behaves and his habits made him feel uncomfortable and want to strike at them first, but restrained himself. He just kept strolling along the road, staying cautious of the presences that was trailing behind him. He suddenly relaxed when he felt them leave the area. He walked on the lonely road to where ever it goes as the his new home came in sight.

The dog and the four Konoha-nin were glad that his home came in sight as they all split up and regroup later. The weasel and the shark decided to go to the back of the house.

Naruto stared at his new home, he was really impressed to say at least. The house was a simple white house. Yet a bit big with five windows in the front. His front yard only has ankle lengthed grass, yet they were perfect for the front yard. Naruto then walked to the door, twisted the knob and stepped inside.

After checking the house, he went to the living room to think for awhile...

As for the four Konoha nin(Akamaru included) decided to hide in the backyard that had a big lake that had land across the house. They still weren't aware of the two pair of Akatsuki members. The Weasel and The Shark, however, were hiding across the lake behind the bushes, each carrying binoculars as they observed the house. There was some bushes, some tall grass, and a tree in the backyard, and also a door made of glass that can be just slid open. They knew where the Konoha nins were hiding. The Hyuuga heiress was hiding behind the bushes with the Haruno girl, the Aburame kid was hiding in the tree among the leaves, and the Inuzuka kid was hiding in the tall grass with his dog. They were waiting very, very patiently... ...

Naruto heard his doorbell ring, he let out a happy smile and went to answer the door. When he opened the door, he was suddenly greeted with a hug by his girlfriend. Due to the force of the hug, it pushed them down to the floor with a thump. His girlfriend just got off of him and stood up with a beautiful smile on her delicate face. "Hello, Naru-Kun" She greeted. "Hello Kure-Chan" Naruto greeted back. "So this is your new house?" She asked as she looked about in his house.

"Yeah" Naruto replied. They soon had a conversation as they walked around the house.

As for the people outside, they were still waiting patiently...well, Kiba's patience is almost reaching it's peak. The Konoha nins were now glad when they saw the door opening inside the house as they focused their attention at the bedroom through the see-through glass like slide door. Kiba's statement was almost true. There stood Naruto from Team Seven, and Team Eight's Sensei, Kurenai. Hinata almost cried, but remembered nothing has happened between her Naruto-Kun and Kurenai-Sensei. Sakura and Kiba just gawked at the pair, while Shino just stared. The Weasel and The Shark used their binoculars and quickly observed the pair.

Naruto and Kurenai seemed to be talking until they laughed. After they're finishing their laughs, Kurenai did something that made Kiba's statement WAY too completely true. She began tracing her fingers up and down on Naruto's shirt in the chest area. That's when the blonde shinobi leaned in for a kiss, his lips met hers as they closed their eyes and enjoying the loving kiss they shared.

Sakura and Kiba just gawked at them even more for their sudden actions.

Hinata had tears in her eyes as she stared sadly at Naruto, regretting for not telling Naruto-Kun that she loved him earlier, and also angry at her sensei for succeeding in something that she wasn't able to do, gaining Naruto's love.

Shino was surprised for once, yet still maintaining that stoic expression on his face.

The Weasel and The Shark just continued observing the pair.

The two lovers did something that made everybodies eyes wide. Kurenai stripped Naruto's black shirt off as Naruto unwrapped her clothes like a christmas present, forgetting to close the curtains...

Very much later, it was very silent and deathly quiet. In the front yard, there stood Kakashi, with a certain orange book in his hand. He just knocked on the door. No answer, he decided to do what he always did to Naruto, break into his home. He was told by the Hokage that Naruto lived here, and decided to visit him. He twisted the knob, it wasn't locked, but he went in anyway. He explored for a bit before approaching the door that led to a certain room. He opened it, and dropped his book...

...He stood there with his eye wide...

...There lay Yuuhi Kurenai...

...Sleeping in the bed...

...With his student...

...With Naruto...

...Both in the nude...

...In bed...

He felt blood rushing to his nose as he quickly ran out of the house and decided to faint in front yard, not before thinking _'That lucky bastard'_ as he fell down to the grass into a blissful sleep or just fainted from the dizziness.

While at the back yard, Hinata laid on the grass with a lobster blush on her face that would make an apple jealous as she twitched. Kiba laid on the tall grass with blood stains on them while Akamaru laid on the grass twitching. Sakura just fainted. Shino was just hanging from the branch on his stomach.

Hinata pretty much fainted when she saw her sensei and her one and only love go for the 'Main Course.'

Sakura just fainted when the two lovers were finished, with their groans and moans of pleasure and the scene forever stuck in her mind.

Kiba fainted from a nosebleed when the two started 'doing it', along with Akamaru.

For Shino? He's pretty much unconscious with most of the kikai bugs pretending to be dead in his body.

Across from the lake, Itachi just stood there smirking. He looked at his side to see blood on the bushes, there lay Kisame with his nose bleeding. This was the reason why he brought those binoculars along, and also to see Naruto's skills of how he handles a woman in bed. He secretly thanked the Kyuubi container, he might need those 'skills' in the future. He picked up Kisame and put him on his shoulder as he left the area.

If anyone had noticed during the 'show'. They would have seen Itachi's Sharingan blazing in the binoculars.

**Fin**

**Ahhhhhhhh, I finally finished this, if any of you are confused, just read this oneshot again. If you are wondering about the slide door. It's a door made of glass and can slid open like a window. Well, I hope you enjoyed the oneshot.**

**See ya!**


End file.
